


Entropy

by yoosushi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoosushi/pseuds/yoosushi
Summary: I tried writing something for the fandom lol. It's my first time doing this so it's quite messy. Still, I hope you like it.





	Entropy

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing something for the fandom lol. It's my first time doing this so it's quite messy. Still, I hope you like it.

Jeongyeon is sitting on the grass tall enough to protect her ass and legs from dirt and short enough to provide comfort. Above her are branches of an old sturdy tree giving her the perfect shade from the sunlight. In front of her is what she prefers to call a client. Under normal circumstances, she prefers to spend her time alone. But this isn't one of those because every now and then she does something...  
  
_Psychic._  
  
"Before we begin, let me brief you with what's about to happen."  
  
"First, I will have to hold your hand. So if you're not comfortable with that, you can back out now." Jeongyeon's stare to her client is understandable. Her priority is always their comfort and satisfaction. If she feels like her clients aren't 100% with her, she will not proceed.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little nervous."  
  
"Good. Once we held hands, I will close my eyes for awhile. This is the moment where I see your _future_. When I open my eyes up, I will fill you in with as much details as I could about what I saw."  
  
... "And that's it?"  
  
"Yep, pretty much. You're free to ask any questions after and I can also offer some help if you think you need it. My priority is for you to have a positive experience...   
  
So, shall we start?"  
  
"Ayt! Let's see what my future holds!"  
  
-  
  
It's late in the afternoon and classes are about to end. Students suddenly are brimming with energy but in the rear-end of the room is Jeongyeon, half-asleep while incessant mumblings of her classmates kept her half-awake. "That's it for today. I won't be giving any assignments for now so all of you can take a break and enjoy the weekend. Class dismissed!"   
  
"Fuck. I slept again, great." She whispered under her breath, "Why does history class have to be boring everytime?" she lets out as she packs her bag with her blank history notebook and pencil case inside.  
  
"God. How I wish-"  
  
"There's more math subjects. That's what you're thinking right? A familiar voice interrupted her. "Seriously Yoo Jeongyeon, how could you have such dirty thoughts?"   
  
Jeongyeon was startled. "Jihyo? What are you doing here? Class just ended. And for the record, I was going to say Math or Science. Ha! Jokes on you, you don't know me that well."   
  
Jihyo and Jeongyeon are partners in crime. Similar sense of humor, similar interests, banter and insults, and a healthy dose of competition towards everything is what defines their friendship. Unfortunately they weren't put together in the same class. But what truly sets their relationship apart from the rest is their unique ability _to see the future._  
  
"Here, I bought this for you." While Jeongyeon was mumbling something about why they need more math and science classes, Jihyo pulled out a small paperbag from her backpack.  
  
Jeongyeon was startled, "Bread?! And there's two of them?! How did you know I was gonna buy a pair bread?" She was in awe but doubtful at the same time, "Oh my god, did you use your powers on me without me knowing?! "Jihyo bursts into laughter. "No, idiot. You just don't know me well enough to know that I know you that well. And we both know that's not how our power works, it's strictly a _who-am-I-gonna-end-up-with_ kind of power." Her brain lagged. "Uh whatever you say _Beyoncé Know-les_ , you're still not answering my first question- what brought you here?" and gratefully took the bag of bread.  
  
Jihyo looked around the room to see if it's vacant enough to talk about their bet. She noticed two female students in the front, far from them, discussing something but paid no mind. She pulled the chair in front of Jeongyeon, brought out her phone, and sat down facing her. "It's the 15th today, aren't you aware?" To put it simply, Jeongyeon and Jihyo are competing to see who could bring more two souls together using their ability to see the future and then they total it every 15th and 30th of the month except for February which they do on the 15th and 28th. "Oh right." Jeongyeon caught on and immediately pulled out her phone from the pocket of her uniform.   
  
"For the past 15 days, your greatest friend, Jeongyeon, had brought together 4 couples including Mr. Kim and her new girlfriend from the Arts Department." She opens her phone and shows Jihyo some messages with complementary pictures from her clients thanking her for her _service_. "How 'bout you?" she follows up with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Damn it. You got four too. Same as mine." Jihyo disappointedly shows her proof to Jeongyeon and indeed, both of them have made 4 new couples. "Hey, but you gotta admit Mr. Kim is an interesting one. I should win this round ." Jihyo, with a monotnous voice, replied, "Rule No. 3: In case of a draw, the first one to make a new couple shall be the winner of the bet and is granted one wish to be fulfilled by the losing side." And Jeongyeon has no choice but to agree with her because she herself made that rule."Fine. Here, you can have my tuna sandwich. You look hungry and I don't feel like eating fish today."  
  
The door suddenly opened and the janitor walks in, "No students are allowed in here after 4:15pm. Please leave the room."  
The four of them hurriedly grabbed their bags and excused themselves. Jihyo and Jeongyeon didn't notice that the two students were with them the whole time inside the room and laughed about how serious they become when talking about their bet.  
  
-  
  
Jeongyeon is now alone in the bus station patiently waiting because her ride arrives after Jihyo's. She noticed a petite figure approaching her from the right and it was a familiar one. She suddenly felt nervous. She took a quick glance to her right only to realize that her calculation was off and that the figure she saw is already in front of her.  
  
"Hey, Jeongyeon. It's Chaeyoung from the same section just in case you don't remember my name." She was taken aback. "Wait, no. I know you. You're the girl who makes beautiful paintings, right? I can remember because I suck at art, it's like I have two right hands." She replied hastily. "That's not even a legit phrase." Chaeyoung giggled. "Anyway, I'm sorry for assuming and thank you for the compliment." Jeongyeon knows that she oftens avoid socializing because of her anxiety but didn't feel the need to defend herself so she just replied with an awkward smile.  
  
For a second, silence surrounded them but Chaeyoung immediately broke it. "So, uh, can you do that fortune-telling or palm reading to me too? Sorry I don't really know what to call it." _Wait, she knows?_ Jeongyeon thought to herself. _How did she find out?_ "I overheard you and your friend earlier in the room." _Damn it, Jihyo. Your voice is too loud._ "I heard you say something about bringing two people together with your power? and so uh if possible, can you do it with me too?" She is skeptical. The problem is, it's likely that her classmates will pass this information around even if she asks to keep it a secret between them. After all secrets are meant to be shared, secretly. Until one day you find out that your secret has been passed around the entire campus. But then she remembers her bet with Jihyo, _first one to bring a new couple together, wins_ and with that, she finds herself taking the risk. "Lunch break. Next Monday. Under the old-looking, branchy tree. Find me there and don't bring anyone with you." In a mere second, Chaeyoung finds herself nodding and agreeing to Jeongyeon. "And for the record, the one you overheard was my friend, right?"   
  
"No. I'm 100% sure that was your voice." Chaeyoung answered. Jeongyeon was a bit offended for some reason. The bus arrives and it was Jeongyeon's cue to leave.  
  
-Monday-  
  
Jeongyeon is sitting on the grass under the old, branchy tree and in front of her is Chaeyoung, her client, fidgeting around as she waits for instructions.  
  
"Before we begin, let me brief you with what's about to happen."  
  
"First, I will have to hold your hand. So if you're not comfortable with that, you can back out now." She stared deeply into Chaeyoung's eyes. "My priority is your comfort and satisfaction. Please make sure that you're okay before we begin."  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little nervous."  
  
"Good. Once we held hands, I will close my eyes for awhile. This is the moment where I see your future. This isn't fortune-telling. I will see a glimpse of your future wherein you're together with someone. So if you don't believe that this can happen, then I'll suggest again that you can back out now.  
  
"I'm okay. I believe you with my whole heart."  
  
"Good. When I open my eyes up, I will fill you in with as much details as I could about what I saw."  
  
... "And that's it?"  
  
"Yep, pretty much. You're free to ask anything after and I can also offer some help if you think you need it. My priority is for you to have a positive experience...   
  
So, shall we start?"  
  
"Ayt! I'm excited to know who I'm gonna end up with."  
  
Chaeyoung extends her right arm to Jeongyeon, with palm facing upwards for her to hold. Then Jeongyeon gently holds it, and closes her eyes.  
  
_God, her hands are soft. And her face is really small._ The girl stared at Jeongyeon's face while waiting for her eyes to open up. Chaeyoung didn't expect for it to be quite long so she felt awkward and just closed her eyes as well.  
  
...  
  
Jeongyeon's hand flinched a little and when Chaeyoung opened her eyes to check it out she saw Jeongyeon opening hers at the same time.  
  
"So, what did you see?" Chaeyoung immediately asked.  
  
"It's in the afternoon, most likely after class. You are with someone and both of you are drinking watermelon juice in front of the convenience store near our school. That someone is a girl. A tall, beautiful girl, and she also doesn't look like korean. She wears the same uniform as us but she isn't wearing her i.d. so I wasn't able to identify her. You're facing each other and both of you... are grinning from ear to ear." Jeongyeon's hand flinched again upon saying that.  
  
"I think I know who the girl is. I just need to know one more thing just to be sure. Does her bag perhaps has a dog keychain dangling in it?" Chaeyoung's expression became unreadable.  
  
"Yes. Yes it does. It looks like a white chihuahua to me."  
  
_So it's really her, huh?_ Chaeyoung thought to herself. "Her name is Chou Tzuyu. She's from another class. She was the one who's with me at that time in the room."  
  
An air of uneasiness suddenly surrounded them. "Oh, I really didn't notice you two that time, huh? But hey, that makes this a lot easier, right?"  
  
"Can I ask you something, Jeongyeon? What are you gonna do if you fall in love with your bestfriend even if you promised each other not to?" Jeongyeon recognized the situation they're in and it scared her. It's because she never encountered something like this before. All of the future she saw previously were all simple and direct. _Person A will meet Person B at a certain place at a certain time and voila! A new couple is born!_ But this is different. This is the first time where the future of her client is blurred and undecided. And possibly a future where a couple won't end up together. So she answered hesitantly.  
  
"I dont think... I'm strong enough to keep my feelings to myself nor am I brave enough to admit it to my bestfriend. But if there's one thing that I'm sure of, is that no matter what, I would want for us to remain as bestfriends."  
  
_Hey, that's kind of satisfying to say. I think I did good... or not?_  
  
"Thank you, Jeongyeon. I think I heard everything I need to. How can I pay you?"  
  
_That's it? She has no comments about my opinion?_ "Uh. You can give me the tastiest bread that you know, an interesting one will also do like if you see a pig-shaped bread you can give that to me anytime. As much as possible, I don't like cash."  
  
"Unique-looking tasty bread it is. Alright, see you in class later!"   
  
_Her dimples really makes her 10x cuter. What the actual fuck is that sorcery_  
  
_-Later that evening-_

***  
  
_Hyo can I call you?_  
_Yeah sure.  
_ ***  
  
_-call started-_  
  
_Yo, what's up, Jeong?_  
  
_Not fine. Ugh. I did something bad._  
  
_Wait, how bad?_  
  
_Chaeyoung, the one who was with us in the room that one time apparently overheard us so she asked me to look into her future._  
  
_And how is that bad exactly?_  
  
_The future I saw with her wasn't exactly how I expected it to be. Chaeyoung's face was unbearable. It's like she's enduring the suffering. And the girl whom she is supposed to end up with is... crying. I didn't know what to do Hyo, so I lied to her. I told her none of that. Instead, I told her they were both smiling. I feel really guilty right now I dont know what to do._  
  
_HOW DARE YOU BROKE OUR FIRST RULE, JEONGYEON! WE BOTH PROMISED THAT WE WILL NOT USE THIS POWER OR WHATEVER THIS IS TO HARM OTHERS AND YET HERE YOU ARE DOING EXACTLY THAT!_  
  
_Hey! I did that to give her confidence. To make this whole thing at least a positive experience for her!_  
  
_YOU DON'T DECIDE WHAT'S SATISFACTORY AND WHAT'S NOT FOR OTHERS JEONGYEON. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY SAID THAT! AND YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT LYING TO HER WOULD GIVE HER CONFIDENCE? THE ONLY THING YOU GAVE HER IS A FALSE IDEA THAT THINGS WILL GO WELL. HOW DO YOU THINK WOULD SHE REACT IF SHE FINDS OUT THE TRUTH?_  
  
_Ok fine! I'm wrong. I apologize. I shouldn't have lied to her. I'm really sorry. Please tell me what should I do now._  
  
_You should call her right now and tell her the truth. No but, no ifs._  
  
_I will. Thank you, Hyo. Sorry if I made you mad. Goodnight._  
  
_-call ended-_  
  
_***_  
_Hi Chaeyoung. This is Jeongyeon_  
_I got your number from our_ _president_  
  
_Hi!! Please call me Chaeng if you want! That's how everybody calls me._  
_Anyway why did you message me?_  
  
_I have to tell you something about  
                                                                           what I really saw in your future _ _earlier_  
_The thing is. I lied._  
_You and your friend weren't smiling_ _to each other._  
_Both of you had the look_ _of pain in your face._  
_And then you ran away._  
_I lied because I didn't think you would_  
_want to hear that from me._  
_I told my friend and she told me_  
_to tell you the truth because lying only_  
_brings harm So I'm sorry for lying_  
_And sorry for telling my friend_  
_about your situation._  
  
_Jeongyeon._  
_I know. Well not really but it's in the back of my mind._  
_Your hand flinched twice earlier, remember?  
I sensed that something was off with your words and actions.  
And besides, I knew it was Tzuyu all along.  
It's hard to explain but I'm helplessly in love with her even if I shouldn't be.  
Before today, everything was a blur. But you made me realize with your words what I really need to do._  
_Still. Thank you for telling me the truth.  
Oof. It's pretty late now. I have to sleep. Bye~_  
  
_I'm-. Goodnight Chaeng. See you tom._  
***  
  
"So, what's your plan?" Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung are sitting again in Jeongyeon's favorite spot around the campus, under the old-looking, branchy tree. "I'll follow along with your foresight. Apparently, Tzuyu wants to try something from the convenience store later so we'll eventually go there." Chaeng explains.  
  
"And then you'll confess? That you're helplessly inlove with her." Jeongyeon teased her. "Hey! Just because I forgave you already doesn't mean you can use my words to tease me!" Chaeyoung tried to deliver those words with an angry expression but all Jeongyeon saw was a cute face. "Anyway, wish me luck. We still don't know what Tzuyu's response will be and I'm so scared right now I just wanna puke."  
  
"You can do it. Trust me. I just know. You can just call me later if you need something.  
  
-after history class-  
  
"Chaeng, let's go to the convenience store today. I heard they have a new watermelon juice for sale. I want to try it."  
  
_It's really happening today huh? Convenience store, watermelon juice..._  
  
"Right. It seems like the perfect weather for a juice as well. Let's go."  
  
The store is near. It's only a 10min. walk from the gates of their school and yet for Chaeyoung, every second feels like a minute. It's torture. They're walking silently side by side and Chaeyoung's heart is beating hard, so hard she's afraid that Tzuyu might notice.  
  
And then they reached the store.  
  
Chaeyoung suggested for Tzuyu to go find the watermelon juice while she looks for a complementary snack. But it was just an excuse so she could breathe some air and text Jeongyeon.  
  
***  
_We're in the convenience store right now_  
_Fuck fuck fuck_  
_I need help. I cant breathe_  
_What if she says no_  
_What if she breaks our friendship_  
_Fuuckkkk_  
  
_She will not. Think of the bright side._  
_What if she's okay with it?_  
_What if you two end up together?_  
_Have some courage. You can do it!_  
***  
  
Chaeyoung puts back her phone inside her bag and goes looking for some snacks again. "Chaeng. I found the juice already. Have you found the snacks? It's quite cheap as well so I think I might buy this again." _How is she so fast?_ "You know what. I can't find a good snack to partner with watermelon juice. Let's just drink it solo." Chaeyoung thinks she's smooth but Tzuyu thinks otherwise. "That's odd. You always have a snack you want to eat in your mind even if you don't want to admit it. Is there something bothering you?" And in this exact moment where Chaeyoung realized why she won't survive another day without telling her what she really feels. That Chaeyoung is deeply inlove with every little thing that Tzuyu does and that no amount of foretelling can change her heart. "Actually there is. I need to tell you something."  
They both went outside the store and sat in the bench next to the door. "What do you need to tell me, Chaeng?"  
  
_Here it is. My moment of truth._  
  
"Remember that one time when we were talking over the phone and I said how grateful I was because you're my bestfriend? And that we both promised not to fall in love with one another because love is complicated and we don't want?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well." Chaeyoung took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you Tzuyu. Romantically. Everyday, I think about what can I do to make you happy because I love seeing you smile, I love hearing you laugh. It's my 2nd most favorite thing in the world next to Just being with you. I want to hear all of your stories. I want to know you more. I love you so much I think I would explode. I know that I broke our pinky promise and that's a big deal for both of us. And that things might get complicated after this but I hope you know that I'm absolutely okay with whatever your decision is as long as we can still be...  
best friends."  
  
Chaeyoung looked to the ground and curled up her fists, as if she's bracing for impact. It is hard to be where she is right now. She wants to hide. She wants to run away. She really does. Because no one feels safe nor brave enough in the face of uncertainty.  
  
_*sniffs*_ _Wait, is Tzuyu crying?_ Chaeyoung raises her head to see what's happening. Tzuyu is indeed crying, hard. Tears won't stop falling down from the side of her eyes, down to her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you... thank you for being braver than me. Thank you for always believing in me because sometimes it gets hard. I feel the same. I feel like my day is incomplete without seeing you.  
I constantly worry about you because you explore a little bit too much.  
I'm still afraid about breaking our promise but yeah, as long as we're bestfriends, I'm okay with that."  
  
Tzuyu's eyes were so puffy that they had to put the cold watermelon juice in her eyes to reduce the puffiness.  
  
-Tomorrow morning-  
  
***  
_I did it!! I confessed to my bestfriend and_  
_she told me that she loves me the same way!!!_  
_I can never thank you enough, Jeongyeon._  
_Really really thank you._  
  
_Jlkjllkl what are you saying, Chaeng?_  
_You did most of the work._  
_I just watched from the sideline._  
  
_No. You and your ability were right all along._  
_We did go to the convenience store. We did drink watermelon juice._  
_Tzuyu really cried. And I really wanted to run away._  
_I was terrified. But then I remember your words._  
_And I was able to endure through it._  
  
_I think you and your friend were given that ability_  
_because you can both use it better than anyone._  
_What makes your ability truly unique is the way you handle it._  
  
_Sfsgsg I'm really flattered._  
_I never looked at it that way. Thank you._  
_Please let me meet your girl some time._  
  
_Yes. I will. She would love to meet you._  
***  
  
_-Call started-_  
  
_Ya, Jeong? Why are you calling so early in the morning?_  
  
_Nothing. I just want to hear your voice. *gags* yuck. I can't believe I just said that._  
  
_Eww. What the hell, Jeongyeon??_  
  
_Actually. Chaeng texted me earlier and told me that she got together with the girl she's talking about._  
  
_Oh so you use nicknames now, huh? Anyway. That means I lose, right? Fine by me. What's your wish this time?_  
  
_Well that's the thing. I want you to take the credit for this, Hyo.  
I still feel like I did nothing and I lied to her but you called me out.  
__I don't think the same thing would have happened if I didn't tell her truth. So, uh. I want you to take this win._  
  
_Jeong, I won't say no to that. I'm a greedy person._  
  
_Yes, I know. Sigh, that's one thing to get off my chest. So, what's your wish this time, Hyo?_  
  
_Hm. Take me to an amusement park next week. I heard they installed some new rides._  
  
_Your wish is my command_  
  
  
  
  
  


  
_Hyo... we're bestfriends, right?_  
  
_What makes you even think we're not?_  
  
_Nothing. Bye~_  
  
_-Call ended-_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching up to this point.  
> Other ships will appear in the next chapter and I don't want to spoil it but please look forward to it >.<  
> 


End file.
